As a prior art, there is proposed a stereoscopic image receiver and a stereoscopic image system that generate a stereoscopic image on the basis of depth information extracted from a two-dimensional video signal and the two-dimensional video signal (see Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-78611).
With the above-described prior art, it is possible to generate a stereoscopic vision-use image that is allowed to have parallax information from an actually photographed two-dimensional image. However, in the above-described prior art, it has not been realized to display various stereoscopic images and reduce an amount of information to be transmitted.